


Save Me

by Mickey17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17
Summary: A short fic about Credence Barebone and Newt Scamander, This is in Credences POV ( sort of hehe) It is alittle serious towards the end and if you like it feel free to request more and I will do my best :) Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is one of my Fantastic Beasts fics! This was inspired by my dear friend, peanutbitter! If you like Fantastic Beasts or Marvel Check her out! :)   
> Without further ado lets jump right in ;)   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Credence was a lonely boy, he sat in his room staring off into space, hoping for something...someone to save him but in his 20 years of living he had never received such a gift. Credence had always dreamt of a life with warm people around him,you know, smiles, laughter,... acceptance. His life had been the complete opposite of such things. Credence had never known life as a family ever since he was a baby he had only known the harsh and abusive life of his Misses orphanage. Credence often found himself staring at one of the boys in his art class, the boy was always full of energy and he always seemed to blush whenever he caught a glimpse of Credences art work. Which in turn made Credence blush. Being in the art class gave Credence one thing to look forward to, the smile that he could always count on, the smile which numbed the pain of his Misses beatings, the smile that has kept him kind throughout all these God forsaken years. His heart swelled at even the thought although he had never approached him, Credence was too afraid, he didn't want to lose the one thing that kept him going if he screwed up which to him was inevitable.   
Credence had thought about this many times and he was finally going to follow through. He was going to show Newt how deeply he cared for him. Upon arriving home he put his plan into action Credence had let his fingers do the talking, each stroke representing his delicate and overwhelming affection for Newt. He was careful not to miss any inch of Newts brilliant smile, the indented creases that brightened up his face were too important to miss. He had decided to draw a picture of Newt and place it in his locker with only Credences signature. Credence knew that when he failed to speak his art did it for him.   
"Credence! What are you doing,now? I thought I told you to clean up the den!"   
His Misses needed him. He submissively walked down the stairs to face her. She glared at him, he was standing straight and she looked at him as nothing but a monster, a freak. She took out her thatch and swatted his back hard. His body jolted into a crouched position, the familiar burning pain filling his veins.   
"How dare you stand straight to me! Get cleaning!"   
With one last swat to the back of his legs she was gone. Credence gently picked up the broom lying next to him. He deserved this. He was a bad creature. He knew he was but Newt disagreed. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Newt holding him in his arms, protecting him, shielding him from the cruelties he faced everyday. He had been so lost in his daydream that his Misses entrance went unnoticed.   
"You call this clean?!? You rechet boy!"   
Credence winced because he knew what was coming, he could always tell. The beatings lasted for hours as credence could only submit. His misses left him lying on the floor, blood pooling in his mouth and his body bruising at the touch. His eyes seemed dead as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling as if his soul was nowhere to be found; and yet the boy smiled, recalling the smile that kept him alive. Save me, Newt, Please save me.


End file.
